


lie awake and watch it all

by blue--phantom (twilightscribe)



Series: i'll be the blood (if you'll be the bone) [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, First Meetings, Gun Violence, M/M, Mild Blood, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:56:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twilightscribe/pseuds/blue--phantom
Summary: Jesse doesn’t learn the truth behind the handsome stranger until the morning after.





	

Jesse doesn’t learn the truth behind the handsome stranger until the morning after.

He nearly hits himself in the face. He should have known better. Of _course_ someone that handsome couldn’t be human.

“You should’ve let her kill me,” Jesse says, Peacekeeper held steady and aimed directly at the vampire’s heart.

For his part, the vampire seems more amused than anything, “Why should I have done that?”

“You’re a monster. It’s what you do.”

“I am a monster,” he replies softly. “You are correct there. So, why do you not shoot me?”

His finger twitches on the trigger. Jesse knows what needs to be done; he’s already in deep enough shit as it is, owing his life to a vampire and all. That’s not a situation any hunter should be in, let alone one like him.

He pulls the trigger.

Jesse doesn’t miss.

“Why did you not aim for my heart?”

The bullet’s gone straight through the vampire’s shoulder, but he hasn’t moved at all. There’s blood splattered across the wall behind him, though he’s remained in exactly the same position. All that’s changed is his facial expression, which is twisted up into a pinched frown of deep confusion.

Jesse grimaces, “You saved my life.”

“And now you realize that it is forfeit,” the vampire replies. Then adds, “Your life is your own. I have no desire to hold it over your head.”

“So why’d you save me then?”

“Because I was… curious.”

There’s more to it than that, Jesse can read it in the way the vampire hesitates. But it’s good enough reason for now.

Jesse’s not about to turn down a handsome stranger, even if said stranger is a vampire.

“Well, my job here’s done,” Jesse says, carefully holstering Peacekeeper. “Best not to linger.”

The vampire – Hanzo – pauses for a second, then says, “If it is not to much to ask, I would like to accompany you.”

Jesse blinks, stunned, then holds out his hand, “I – sure, you’re more than welcome to… partner.”

“Partner,” Hanzo says, a soft smile gracing his lips.

Jesse swallows. Hard. This might be the biggest mistake he’s made in his life.

He’s not about to regret it.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Prompt:** "You're a monster."  
>  **Words:** 367 words
> 
> Written for an anonymous prompter over on [my tumblr](http://graysonflynn.tumblr.com/). Also, you guys have no idea how many times I've fucked up and written Peacemaker instead of Peacekeeper. I am a dumb.


End file.
